


Contrary

by randi2204



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: All in all, Chris had thought that between him and Ezra, if anyone was giving the command don’t move, it would have been him.





	Contrary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** The pretty cowboys belong to MGM, Mirisch, and Trilogy, not to me, woe.

All in all, Chris had thought that between him and Ezra, if anyone was giving the command _don’t move_ , it would have been him.

 

But he hadn’t reckoned on Ezra’s contrary nature. 

 

Ezra drew Chris’s hands over his head and pressed them into the pillows, and the strength of the grip around his wrists made Chris squirm a little.  “Don’t move,” Ezra ordered quietly, no more than a breath huffed into his ear.

 

Chris scraped together every ounce of control he could – sadly lacking with Ezra straddling his thighs – and went still, except for his heaving breaths.

 

“Much better,” Ezra murmured approvingly, and slackened his grip around Chris’s wrists.  He didn’t let go, however, and leaned down to continue what he’d been doing when he’d grabbed Chris’s hands and dragged them from his hips – kissing down Chris’s neck until he could bite at the hollow of his throat, laving the bite with his tongue and then suckling until Chris was sure he’d left a mark.  _Have to wear my shirt buttoned all the way tomorrow,_ he thought distantly.  Forgetting Ezra’s directive, he made to lift his hands, wanting to bury his fingers in Ezra’s hair and pull that mouth back to his.

 

But Ezra’s fingers tightened around his wrists once more, pinning his hands between the pillows.  “Ezra,” he groaned, “c’mon, let me…”

 

“I said don’t move, Chris,” Ezra said, lips still brushing that tender spot on Chris’s throat.  Chris shivered, his muscles tensing as he struggled with the urge to fight Ezra’s hold.  Ezra sat back a little, drawing Chris’s hands way from the pillows slightly.  “Surely,” he went on, dimples winking into and out of existence as he tried not to grin, “surely you and your… prodigious self-control can indulge me?  At least this once.”

 

Damnit, the man knew just what to say.  Lifting his head, Chris fixed Ezra with a steady look, waiting to see if he’d change his mind, as he sometimes did under Chris’s stare, though reluctantly.  But instead, Ezra just stroked Chris’s wrists, light, teasing touches that made it even more difficult to think.  At last, Chris blew out a breath and settled back against the pillows, forcing himself to relax.  “Go ahead,” he said, when Ezra made no moves.  “It’s your show.”

 

That grin that Ezra had been trying to hide spread across his face, and his gold tooth flashed in the lamplight.  “Well then,” he drawled.  “It appears I have you at my mercy…”

 

Chris grinned back, though it was an effort not to move when Ezra released his wrists to run his hands down his arms and over his sides.  Instead, he clenched his fists into the sheets to remind himself not to touch, and closed his eyes.

 

He twitched slightly as Ezra’s hand skated along his ribs, tickling him, a movement quickly stilled.  Then Ezra moved, shifting where he straddled Chris’s thighs, and Chris sucked in a sharp breath when Ezra licked at the hollow of his throat, the skin there already sensitive from his earlier attentions.  Ezra’s breath washed hot against his neck, over his collarbone, then something warm and wet swirled around his nipple.  He tensed, trying not to arch up into Ezra’s tongue, but he just couldn’t stop the moan low in his throat.

 

“No need to keep silent,” Ezra said, his lips brushing his chest.  Before Chris could formulate a response, he took that nipple back into his mouth, his long clever fingers pinching the other. Chris gasped, muscles straining as he kept himself from moving.  His fingers ached from how tightly he had them wound into the sheets, just to keep from touching Ezra.

 

But then Ezra sat up, and Chris groaned, opening his eyes.  _I’m gonna die of frustration_ , he thought, and just about managed to keep his hands where they were, when all he wanted was to reach out and pull Ezra back where he belonged.

 

“This isn’t workin’,” Ezra said, his mouth twisted in an unhappy curve. “Why isn’t it workin’?”  


In an instant, Chris knew what the problem was.  There weren’t many people who touched him, were even fewer that he touched in return.  He didn’t like it, much; casual touches like that meant people were too close and it made him itch to move on.  Buck, now… Buck was irrepressible, clapped him on the shoulder, got in his face, but even so, he rarely afforded Buck the same things.

 

Chris _wanted_ to touch Ezra, wanted to sweep his hands over Ezra’s smooth skin and firm muscles, to dig his fingers into the hard swell of his ass and the wing of his hip as they moved together, to cradle Ezra against him and stroke his back as their breathing steadied afterward.  He’d been torn between two desires – his own need to touch, and Ezra’s _not_ to be touched, to try something new – and he’d been concentrating so hard on keeping his hands to himself that he hadn’t let himself fully enjoy their bedplay.

 

Slowly, he unwound his fingers from the sheets and gave in to the need to lay them on Ezra, touching him everywhere he could reach.  It was Ezra’s turn to shiver then, but his frown disappeared and something in him – in _both_ of them – seemed to settle.

 

Chris smiled up at Ezra, let his hands curl around Ezra’s hips.  “This better?”

 

Surprise flickered over Ezra’s features, followed by understanding, and he let out a soft breath.  “Yes,” was all he said in response before bending to bite at Chris’s chest once more. 

 

Chris tightened his hands on Ezra’s hips and ground up against him, relishing the muffled sound of pleasure this earned him.  _Yeah,_ he thought, grinning, _this is better…_

 

He didn’t think again for quite some time.

 

Afterwards, when he recovered his breath and was just enjoying the feel of Ezra’s broad back under his hands and the arm curled over his waist, Chris asked, “Some reason why you didn’t want me to move?”

 

Ezra was silent for a long moment, but Chris knew he hadn’t fallen asleep.  At last, his drawl heavy, Ezra said, “As I may have mentioned, you are… an admirable distraction.  I thought perhaps…” His arm tightened around Chris, then relaxed.  “These pleasurable interludes might…”

 

He trailed off, but Chris thought he might understand the twisty path of Ezra’s thoughts, at least this time.  “Reckon there’s something to be said about a slow fire, but a hot one is all right, too.”

 

He felt Ezra smile into his shoulder.  “Well put.”

 

“Besides, that hot fire can turn into a slow one later.”  He rolled them over and pressed Ezra into the soft mattress; Ezra blinked up at him, looking dazed.  “Now,” Chris all but purred, leaning down to press his lips to Ezra’s throat, “it’s your turn.  Don’t move…”

 

***

December 22, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [mag7daybook](http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/) prompt [Chris/Ezra, any, "Don't move"](http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/441922.html?thread=4233282#cmt4233282), and a fill for JoJo's stocking.


End file.
